


【all7】关于爱你的勇气.09

by feifeifeifei77



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M, all7 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeifeifei77/pseuds/feifeifeifei77
Relationships: all7
Kudos: 2





	【all7】关于爱你的勇气.09

九  
焉家的对家的确是个小公司，这个公司既怕坐牢，又想报复焉家去年因临时变卦与自家取消合作而给自家造成大量损失。而吴季峰作为张颜齐的弟弟，自然不会坐牢，但是却缺乏帮助。于是，双方合作，一起谋划了这场绑架，或者说，囚禁。  
张颜齐现在光溜溜的，被从开着的窗刮进来的风吹得有点冷，吸了吸鼻子。吴季峰温柔地给他盖上毛毯，自己也顺便钻进去，一手揽着他，一手揉捏他酸软的腰。  
面对再贴心的服务，张颜齐也不会领情。就在三个小时前，他醒来发现被解绑，试图逃脱，被刚进门的吴季峰逮个正着。吴季峰捏住他的下巴，用嘴给他喂下一颗药丸，此时药效已发作，他的四肢发软，根本无法反抗。  
吴季峰灵巧的手指顺着腰线滑到张颜齐的臀尖，揉捏的力道不变。张颜齐颤抖了一下，抬起胳膊，无力地推搡着他的胸膛。吴季峰轻笑一下，带着少年特有的阳光气味的温柔，亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后含住了他的耳垂。  
中指伸进小穴轻轻刺弄，经过昨晚的一番折腾，此时还算好进。他摸索着穴肉的敏感点，一寸一寸缓缓前进，时而轻轻打转，仿佛是在玩游戏。  
张颜齐被玩弄着小穴，表情有些难耐，又不想在他面前丢脸，倔强地撇过了头。吴季峰舔舐他红透的耳廓，感受着指尖逐渐湿软的触感，不知玩了多久，才伸进第二根手指，此时的肠液已经分泌，小穴把他的食指和中指吮吸地湿哒哒的。  
很棒，已经不需要使用润滑剂了。马上，哥哥的小穴就像女孩子一样敏感多汁了。吴季峰露出一个笑容，单纯又开朗。  
张颜齐也听到了后穴的水声，为自己不知廉耻的后穴感到脸红和生气。他紧咬下唇，即使吴季峰戳刺到了他的前列腺，他也不出声。然而他的身体不会骗人，感受到怀里人瞬间的颤抖，吴季峰绕着张颜齐的前列腺打转，然后按了下去。  
张颜齐硬生生咽下喉咙里的呻吟，一股甜腥味从下唇冒出，在舌尖蔓延。吴季峰深情地舔去他唇上的血液，张颜齐张嘴想去咬他的舌头，却再次被抓着下巴，夺过小舌缠绵。嘴巴无法闭合，津液来不及咽下就顺着下巴流下，与汗液混杂在一起。  
两根指头更加放肆地揉捏那块各位敏感的肉壁，张颜齐无法再抑制声音，口中发出破碎甜腻的呻吟。吴季峰忍不住脱下自己的内裤，拔出手指用坚硬的阴茎摩擦他的后穴和会阴。张颜齐无比难耐，他控制不住性器逐渐高昂，他一边恨自己身体的敏感，一边用自己最后的理智警告自己，这个人有多么可恨，他不能屈服。  
张颜齐用大腿最后的力气夹紧双腿，吴季峰却轻而易举地掰开白嫩的大腿，心里笑他明明很想要却倔强地可爱。他不像焉栩嘉有那么多恶趣味，即使哥哥不想说，他也会顺了哥哥的意，满足他。  
龟头顶进后穴，被里面的湿软舒服地倒吸一口气。他好想直接一捅到底，却不得不照顾哥哥的感受。他缓缓挺进去。张颜齐觉得后穴酸胀，并无痛感，但心理上还是无法接受第二个人进入自己的身体。可穴肉却恬不知耻地热情拥向粗大的阴茎，向它求欢。  
吴季峰不像上次那样急躁，技巧欠缺却尽量温柔。这次的抽插比以往任何一次都要顺利，带给张颜齐有些陌生的快感，却还是不肯发出任何声音。他迷迷糊糊的，只能听到耳边淫靡的水声和肉体交合的声音，默默承受着快感的巨浪。期间好像射了两次，最终在小穴被一片微凉填满时无声地留下泪水，恍惚间睡去。  
吴季峰抱起张颜齐，放到浴缸里，却发现张颜齐早已昏睡。红肿的嘴唇被咬破了皮，唇边带着点点血红，脸上还带着泪痕。  
吴季峰突然走出了门，打电话给姚琛：  
“喂，姚琛哥吗？我和我哥出去玩，他手机坏了。嗯嗯，别担心，我们大概明天早晨回来。”

张颜齐再次醒来，发现自己独自躺在一辆出租车上。司机师父掐了烟，转头看向他。  
“小伙子，你终于醒了啊。已经到你住处门口了，你看是这儿吧？”  
张颜齐转头看向车窗外，是熟悉的公寓每错。他呆呆地朝司机点了点头。  
“你说你朋友，真是奇怪，上车后到半路就下车走了。钱已经付了，这是找的钱哈，你替他收好。”  
张颜齐回了回神，迟疑了下，开口问：“那个人，他是不是……”嗓音十分沙哑，张颜齐吓了一跳，他都快听不出是自己的声音了。  
“嗯？”  
“……没什么。谢谢师傅，这钱就当小费了。”张颜齐下车走向公寓，脚步飘忽且迟钝。  
到底是谁。  
那人身上有股熟悉的气息。只想到这里，他就不敢细想下去了。即使他心里有个名字，他也不想确定。  
张颜齐坐到公寓楼下的台阶上，居然从口袋摸到了手机，那人可真是贴心。他记得两天前已经跟任豪打过招呼了，估计这时候姚琛应该也在家里，于是打开信息，向焉栩嘉报了平安。刚退出信息，他想了想，又回到与焉栩嘉的聊天版面上，敲下五个字。  
我们分手吧。  
发送。  
对方回应的意外迅速。  
嘉嘉小朋友：  
你在哪。  
张颜齐苦笑了下，打算灭掉手机屏幕进屋。  
可那人发的更快。  
嘉嘉小朋友：  
我去找你。我不见你，不罢休。  
焉栩嘉放下手机。张颜齐报平安可能是可疑的，但是随后又提了分手，这不像是别人代打的，所以他现在应该没事了。可他在绑架失踪后跟自己提分手，原因被焉栩嘉猜到了六七分。  
胸口有股怒火在熊熊燃烧，他抑制住自己杀人的冲动，夺门而出。  
焉栩嘉果然在张颜齐的公寓楼底下发现了他。张颜齐垂着眼睛，明知道他来了也不看他。焉栩嘉大步走上去，一把扯开张颜齐的领子，果然看到了点点红痕。  
焉栩嘉眼睛有些发红，咬着牙问他：“你就是因为这个才要跟我分手的？”说着松开他的衣领，转而捏住他的下巴，让他不得不正视自己的眼睛。  
张颜齐的睫毛微微颤抖，他咬了咬有些发白的下唇，说：“如你所见，嘉嘉，我们分手吧。”  
“不可能。”焉栩嘉立马回绝，容不得他反驳自己，强硬地盯着张颜齐因惊讶而睁大的眼睛，“我不允许你是因为觉得自己配不上我而要跟我分手。虽然你被别的男人碰过了，但是我可以告诉你，在你之前，我也碰过其他男人，你不必这样自卑。”  
张颜齐轻轻摇了摇头：“这不一样的，嘉嘉。我这已经算是在我们交往期间身体出轨了……”  
“我不在意。”焉栩嘉说。真的不在意是假的，但是，他不想因为这个可恶又荒唐的理由跟张颜齐分手，也不想让他自责。更何况，造成他被绑架的原因里，还有他们焉家的一份。见张颜齐呆呆的迷茫样子，他突然笑了笑：  
“张颜齐，或许你听说过……开放式关系*吗？”  
张颜齐惊讶地看着他：“……你认真的吗？嘉嘉，难道你要……”  
“我宣布，从现在…不，从那天晚上开始，我们就是开放式关系了。懂了吗，张颜齐？”

吴季峰坐在回老家的火车上，离开了R市，也离张颜齐越来越远。他抬起头，迎着窗外的阳光。他心想，太阳耀的眼睛好难受。却丝毫不移开眼睛。  
太阳啊，你能不能一直都在？我不喜欢黑夜，不是因为怕黑，而是耐不住没有光的世界。  
那年他拉着我的手在星空下奔跑，我向星星许愿，哥哥要一直做温暖我的光，我们彼此永远不分开，要一直一直在一起。

*开放性关系：这种关系建立在相同的基础上，双方坦诚相待，任一方都有在对方知情并许可的前提下与第三者发生亲密关系的自由


End file.
